chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaribi
Isaribi is a student at the superhero school Sky High, classified under Hero Support. She is Cyberweasel89's character, but originally appeared in a filler arc of the anime series "Naruto". Appearance Noticeable about Isaribi is that she is fairly plain looking. Dressed in drab colors, there is nothing exceptional about her appearance. That is, except for the bandages. Isaribi has bandages covering one of her legs, one of her arms, her neck, and parts of her face. When transforming into the Kaima, Isaribi is covered in scales. Her legs and hands become webbed appendages, while even her hair becomes part of her fish-like body. Her general facial features remain the same, however. The bandages she wears in human form are to cover the patches of scales that don't disappear when she switches back to human form. Personality Isaribi is... highly neurotic. She is constantly afraid that people will discover the secret she is hiding. She makes a habit of going out of her way to avoid revealing what the power is that landed her in Sky High, for fear she will be labeled a freak. The fact that she is wearing bandages over her leg, arm, neck, and parts of her face give her enough reason to fear people in the first place. But despite this, she acts seemingly normal and collected. She seems oddly at peace and calm to the casual observer, albeit unfriendly and preferring to be alone. Her state as a loner is due purely to fear of how people will react if they discover what she truly is: A monster. At least, in her opinion. To help keep people from approaching her, Isaribi has invented a system of making herself look as unappealing as possible, while still being presentable. To achieve this, she does not wear make-up, wears drab and boring clothing, doesn't brush her hair, and binds her chest with bandages beneath her clothing. If she doesn't look "attractive", people are less likely to run up and talk to her, she figures. History Early Life Much of Isaribi's life before Sky High is a bit of a mystery. She doesn't talk about herself much, and goes out of her way to make sure not many people seek out a conversation with her... School Daze Arc Arrival at Sky High Isaribi refused to display her power at Power Placement, and thus was placed in Hero Support, becoming a sidekick. Swimming Class Isaribi refused to enter the pool, or change into her swimsuit (she didn't have one, anyway), and ended up getting in trouble with Coach Boomer. Car Wash Isaribi didn't even show up for the car wash. She was afraid some of the water used to clean the car would hit her and reveal her secret... New Hopsings Saga Field Trip Isaribi attended the field trip, where she along with other Sky High students encountered the glass elephant in the lobby of a suspicious company in opposite world. She sat next to Rhodd the Rough, admiring his strength and ability to protect everyone. Trip to the Soma Isaribi went on the trip to the Soma, where she investigated the shipyard with Rhodd, Ballboy, and Ben. During a confrontation, she was forced to dive into the water and out of sight. Later, a fish monster, the fabled Kaima, appeared on the deck of the boat the group was tailing, using high-pressure jets of water to fight the members of the ship's crew. Ben, Rhodd, and Ballboy attempted to catch up, unaware that this fish creature was, in fact, Isaribi. She later rendezvoused with the group, human and in bandages again. Lockdown Isaribi was wandering the halls when the lockdown started. She ran in panic and ended up with a group of other noteworthy students. They agreed to split up, and she was invited by Rhodd to join his group. She was surprised they actually wanted her to stay. She had been wanting to sneak away while they were all talking... Major Battles * The Kaima vs. The crew of the cargo ship Weapons So far, Isaribi wields no weapons. Abilities Kaima Transformation Due to genetic experiments performed on her when she was barely past infancy, Isaribi can transform into the Kaima, a type of fish-creature spoken of in stories by sailors, said to terrorize ships at sea. The Kaima form's scales are capable of resisting blades and bullets, giving her great protection. She also gains gills in this form, located on her neck, allowing her to breathe underwater. While Isaribi can control when she transforms into the Kaima, the transformation will involuntarily occur if she comes into contact with water. Despite what one may assume, she cannot talk to fish, nor can she command them in any way. Fighting Style Isaribi hasn't done much fighting so far. And when she did, she basically just tried to scare the enemies and shoot jets of water at them from her mouth. Attacks Pressure Cannon Currently Isaribi's only attack, she can fire a pressurized stream of water from her mouth, packing enough force to knock over a fully-grown adult human. Isaribi can even do it in human form, and the water from her Pressure Cannon doesn't transform her into the Kaima if it touches her. Weaknesses No major weaknesses. But Isaribi refuses to transform in front of other people, lest her secret as the Kaima be revealed. Relationships * Isaribi generally avoids contact with people. However, she finds security in Rhodd the Rough's strength. Quotes Trivia * For a long time, not even the readers knew what Isaribi's power was, nor did they know the secret she was keeping. After Isaribi refused to go in the pool in gym class, Max guessed offline to Cyberweasel89 that she had electrical powers. * Even after Isaribi's power was revealed to the readers, it's still a mystery to the characters in the story. * At the moment, no character knows what Isaribi's power is. At least, if they do, they aren't saying anything. * Isaribi smells like fish. * Isaribi is represented by the color of dark mauve * Isaribi looks most like a platypus. This animal resemblance would make sense, as platypi are often depicted in anthropomorphic cartoons as considering themselves to be freaks, much like Isaribi does. * Isaribi's favorite food is jelly-stuffed onigiri (riceballs), but she also likes plain onigiri with mayonaisse, and onigiri stuffed with sweet bean paste. She does not, however, like chocolate-coated onigiri. * As a fan of onigiri, Isaribi can make onigiri expertly, to the point that she can roll it into the signature triangular shape. Most people who have just begun learning to make onigiri can only roll it into a round ball, so Isaribi's ability to make the signature triangular shape shows her skill. * Isaribi only makes her onigiri with seaweed strips she has collected and dried herself. She believes they're much better than the store-bought kind. * Isaribi's favorite drink is non-carbonated flavored water. She prefers raspberry flavoring, but also likes other flavors. * Isaribi's favorite season is summer. She doesn't like the cold and prefers warm weather. Related Articles External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Sky High Students